life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Dana's Room
Dana's room is number 218 in the Prescott Dormitory at Blackwell Academy. Max Caulfield has the opportunity to enter this room in the first three episodes and examine various items. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max can look around Dana Ward's room after freeing her from Juliet Watson, who was obstructing the door to Dana's room due to suspecting Dana of "sexting" her boyfriend. The desk has Warren Graham's flash drive on it, as well as Dana's laptop. Max can use the flashdrive with it to look at the folders contained on it. She can also have a look at Dana's social media profile page, revealing her date of birth and her extremely popular socialite page. In the bin next to the desk, Max notices a pregnancy test kit. On the coffee table, there is also a Doctor's appointment note, which is presumably for an abortion. Max can bring up the pregnancy with Dana by picking up the test, to Dana's disappointment, as she shoos Max away for being nosey. Max can then rewind and simply bring up the topic with her instead. There is a poorly written note from Logan Robertson in the room, which includes a financial help offer. Dana seems to be upset about the note. It can be presumed that he's the father of her aborted child, and that they no longer have a good relationship. Dana is a typical cheerleader, and has school pride - evident from the Bigfoots merchandise all over the room, her slate, reading "Stomp 'em Bigfoots", eager for her school team to succeed, as well as her cheerleading outfit. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max can come into Dana's room in the morning. The door is open and Trevor is writing a love message on Dana's slate, while Dana is dancing to loud music on her bed. There are a few notable changes in the layout of the room: the crumpled message from Logan is now is the waste bin, contraceptive pills and makeup are standing atop Dana's chest of drawers. Trevor's jacket can be seen lying on a chair in the right corner of the room. The small table besides the sofa is now occupied by a box containing Halloween props. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Dana's room door is open again. Dana is sitting on the sofa, covering her head with hands. Following Kate Marsh's incident, the box with Halloween stuff has been moved under the chair, and the Bigfoots banner is no longer hanging on the wall. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" * * * * * * * * * * After picking up the test, * * Episode Two - "Out of Time" * * * * * * * * * ** ** * Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * * Gallery LifeIsStrange 2016-09-28 23-42-15-667.jpg|Dana's room in Episode 1 LifeIsStrange 2016-09-28 22-09-14-889.jpg|Dana's room in Episode 2 LifeIsStrange 2016-09-28 22-48-55-098.jpg|Dana's room in Episode 3 de:Danas Zimmer pl:Pokój 218 ru:Комната Даны Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Bedrooms Category:Prescott Dormitory Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations Category:Season 1